


Tea

by angelsbow



Series: FE rarepair week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, other characters get mentioned but it's just the two of them having a tea party uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsbow/pseuds/angelsbow
Summary: Annette and Lysithea have a tea party togetherWritten for FE rarepair week day 2. Prompt: tea





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Lys and Annette share a favorite tea together (sweet-apple)? Now you do! I love them.

Annette double checked to make sure everything was in place. She didn't want to forget anything.

Annette has never had tea with Lysithea before, which is kind of surprising if she thinks about it. They've shared meals before, studied together, bakes together, went shopping and the list went on. But they have never done anything so...formal before. It made her excited a bit.

It was a lovely day outside- the wind gently tickled Annette's skin, and the sun was shining bright. They could be drinking tea inside their rooms but a little change of atmosphere was always nice. It reminded her of the days when they were not at war. 

Her eyes spotted Lysithea with a box in her hands. 

"Hey," Lysithea greeted Annette. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Oh not at all, don't worry about it! Come join me." Annette poured some tea for them. It was sweet-apple blend, unfortunately the only tea she had. Normally Annette would have tried to find some more exquisite tea for such an occasion, but with the war going on beggars can't be choosers. Supplies were limited, especially to high society luxuries. They were lucky enough as it is to find a moment of relaxation between the two of them. Most of their time in the monastery consisted of going through war meetings and occasional training sessions. There wasn't much for free time. 

"I brought along some cakes I baked to go with the tea!" Lysithea carefully placed the box on the table, and as soon as it was set down she opened it up. The cakes inside the box looked tasty.

"Oh Lysithea, these look so good!" Annette gushed. Out of all the cakes Lysthea brought, the one with raspberries caught her attention.

"You know they're good because they're also Felix approved too," she said proudly. It was quite a statement to make; Felix practically hated anything sweet. He usually opted out of tasting anything Annette and Mercedes baked for the Blue Lions.

"I thought he hated sweet things?"

"Even Felix can't resist my delicious cakes! C'mon, give it a taste," Lysithea urged her.

Annette didn't protest and dug into the dessert. It felt light and airy, and the raspberries tasted divine with the cream. 

"Is this a new recipe?" Annette asked her out of curiosity. They've baked a few times before, but this tasted nothing like the other desserts they've made together. It was so good...she could have seconds if she could. 

"Yeah! Saw it on a recipe book I was looking through, and wanted to try it out."

"It's sooooo good, you have to share the recipe wit..h...me..." Annette's words trailed off as she saw Lysithea pour sugar into her tea. Lots of it. Can you die from this much sugar?

Lysithea didn't notice her staring and just casually replied. "Ok, I'll copy it down and give it to you later." Annette just stared. She knew that Lysithea had a fondness for sweet things but in tea too? Was it really that bitter. Annette took a tip of the tea to check. It tasted just fine to her. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Lysithea asked her. "Is there something on me? Is Lorenz behind me? Uggh I told him to stop fretting over me."

"No no, not at all. Just...ahh...Is...the tea that bad?" Annette asked Lysithea. She wracked her head trying to remember exactly how she prepared the tea. Annette didn't think she missed any important steps, and she didn't oversteep the leaves either. Or at least she was certain. Wait-- did she use the right tea? 

Lysithea stopped shoving sugar into her tea. "No? Why do you ask?"

"Uh..." Was this normal for Lysithea. Should she bring it up? Annette nervously laughed. "You're using up half of the sugar?"

Usually the trick to awful tasting tea is to drown it out with sugar. Or with coffee. If the coffee was too bitter, you would just add enough sugar until it was tolerable enough. Or at least that's what Annette did. It's how Annette survived tea parties that served black tea. 

Did she truly mess up and just didn't notice? Were Lysithea's tastes more refined than hers? A million questions ran through her head. 

"Oh," Lysithea stared down to hear teacup. "That's just...because I like it sweet." She looked embarrassed a bit telling her this. "The tea is fine." She took a sip of it to confirm. "Oh! Is this sweet-apple blend?"

"Yeah, I hope that's okay. I couldn't find any other tea, so I hope it's okay if we just drink a favorite of mine," Annette nervously rambled on. Was she a bad hostess for not really providing to the tea party as much as she should have?

"Oh...that's one of my favorites too," Lysithea said surprised.

Huh. Who would have known they would have the same favorite type of tea too. "We're really alike aren't we," Annette mused, laughing lightly. 

They were unexpectedly two peas in a pod. They complemented each other so well. While Annette was clumsily falling, Lysithea was there to catch her. They had the same drive, and they worked tirelessly towards their goals. They pushed each other to do and be better. Annette remembered the times they would stay up all night studying together. It wasn't exactly the most healthiest habit for either of them, but neither of them could just sit still and do nothing.

"Maybe so. What do you think about southern fruit blend?" Lysithea asked her.

"Oh that’s a bit too strong for my tastes," she remembered the time that Professor Byleth served her some southern fruit tea and Annette almost spit out the drink because of how strong it was. 

"Maybe not that similar then, that’s one of my favorites," Lysithea remarked as she swirled her spoon in the tea. Mostly likely so the sugar would dissolve in the hot liquid.

"Huh. I thought your taste in everything was sweet," Annette pointed out, a little amused by the fact that Lysithea dared to eat anything that didn’t contain sugar. Didn’t Lysithea the other day ask for more provisions that were sweet? "You could be a sugar glider with all the sugar you eat," Annette teased her.

"I’m...I’m not a _ possum! _" Lysithea snapped.

"But they’re cute though!" Annette argued back. She was just as cute as that little creature.

"Well...still. I’m not an animal! What if I called you a squirrel or something."

"Squirrels are cute though."

"I don’t like this conversation," Lysithea concluded.

Annette laughed. 

Oh how Annette wanted this war to be over soon, but she couldn't help but selfishly wish that it just continued a bit longer. She didn't want to say goodbye to Lysithea yet. Her time with Lysithea has become precious to her. Annette didn't want it to go away any time soon.

Annette carried on the conversation with Lysithea, treasuring their time together. 

**Author's Note:**

> *author's note is that I want to say that squirrels aren't actually cute and they're the worst. sorry if anyone is a squirrel lover


End file.
